1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a utility vehicle with a self-contained driver compartment and with spring and damping elements by which the driver compartment is elastically supported on the rest of the vehicle mass.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a utility vehicle of this type described in the journal "Automotive Industries", Nov. 1, 1964, p. 45, the driver compartment is supported on the rest of the vehicle at its four lower corners with leaf springs and dampers, with the main direction of action of the leaf springs being vertical. This known spring suspension of the driver compartment favors shaking and rocking motions of the driver compartment. These motions can achieve greater oscillation amplitudes than in a rigid attachment of the driver compartment to the rest of the vehicle. Such, at times violent, oscillations of the driver compartment interfere with the driver's performance.
The problem for the invention is to develop a vehicle of the type discussed so that the driver compartment exhibits a more suitable and controlled vibration and shock behavior.